new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
GMAT
GMAT is an American diversified multinational mass media and entertainment conglomerate. It is the world's third largest media conglomerate in terms of revenue, after and . It was founded in 1998. History (Reserved for Bricky Blocks) Subsidiaries * GMAT Entertainment Group ** GMAT Movies ** GMAT Television Studios ** GMAT Records ** GMAT Publishing *** Heroic Comics *** The GMAT Today ** GMAT Theatrical Group ** GMAT Animation Studios ** GMAT Networks ** GMAT Dubbing * GMAT Commercial and Businesses ** GMAT Gas Station *** KennelCo. ** GMAT Banks ** GMAT Market ** GMAT OS ** Kabuki ** GMAT Architecture, Engineering & Construction ** GMAT Financer ** GMAT Credit Card ** GMAT Schools ** Ring-Ring *** GMAT TV System ** GMAT Post Service ** GMAT Aerospace Industry ** GMAT Agriculture ** Energy Power ** GMAT Science Research ** GMAT PaySystem ** GMAT Cement ** GMAT Luxery Kitchens ** GMAT Toy Donation ** GMAT Water Company ** GMAT Seismology System ** GMAT Mining ** GMAT Dental Care ** GMAT Stores & Retailers * GMAT Restaurant-Shop * GMAT Products ** GMAT Foods *** GMAT Frozen and Sea Foods ** Electrocity ** GMAT Art Materials ** GMAT Cleaning & Personal Care ** GMAT Clocks & Watches ** GMAT Clothing ** Greenclover ** GMAT Sporting Goods ** Derek ** GMAT Office Supplements ** Byocle ** GMAT Mattress & Pillows ** GMAT ToyPet ** GMAT Perfumes ** GMAT Cookware ** GMAT Robotics * GMAT Parks & Resorts * GMAT Health Group ** GMAT Physical Therapy ** GMAT Pharmacy * GMAT Consumer Products and Interactive Media ** GMAT Interactive ** M-Gaming ** Sparks ** GMAT Mobile Apps ** GMAT Photos ** Magneto Billiam Hawk Billiam Hawk is an 17 years old chicken hawk and the company's mascot. He had brown feathers, black wavy hair, yellow beak and legs and dark brown tail. Billiam is wearing a red striped T-shirt with the GMAT logo, black leather jacket, two Mickey Mouse gloves, grey jeans and maroon boots. He likes to work every day by day with his friends, he is inspired by Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny, because In the commercials and the TV series is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Controversy Distribution by Country North America *United States *Canada *Mexico *Puerto Rico South America *Argentina *Bolivia *Brazil *Chile *Colombia *Ecuador *Guyana *Paraguay *Peru *Suriname *Uruguay *Venezuela Europe *Albania *Andorra *Armenia *Austria *Azerbaijan *Belgium *Bulgaria *Croatia *Cyprus *Czech Republic *Denmark *Estonia *France *Georgia *Germany *Greece *Hungary *Iceland *Ireland *Israel *Italy *Letvia *Luxemburg *Macedonia *Malta *Monaco *Netherland *Norway *Poland *Portugal *Romania *Russia *Spain *Sweden *Switzerland *Turkey *Ukraine *United Kingdom *Vatican City Africa *South Africa *Ethiopia *Kenya *Madagascar *Malawi *Seychelles *Tanzania *Angola *Central African Republic *Chad *Republic of the Congo *Swaziland *Benin *Capo Verde *Ghana *Guinea *Liberia *Mali *Nigeria *Togo *Algeria *Egypt *Libya *Morocco *Sudan Asia *Bangladesh *China *Afghanistan *India *Indonesia *Hong Kong *Japan *Iran *Malaysia *Nepal *Jordan *Philippines *Singapore *South Korea *Taiwan *Pakistan *Thailand *Vietnam *Syria *Iraq *Qatar *Saudi Arabia *United Arab Emirates Oceania *Australia *New Zealand *Fiji *Samoa *Tonga *Vanuatu Acquisitions See /List of acquisitions Slogans *''We do a better world!'' - Used as official motto. *''Everyone can do, we distribute'' - Used for its distribution. *''There's nothing better than TV'' - Used for GMAT Entertainment Group. Trivia *The company is inspired by Comcast, 21st Century Fox, Viacom, The Walt Disney Company, WarnerMedia, Sony, Modern Classic Gamer Entertainment and Mar del Sur Entertainment. *GMAT is the first (and only) multinational company to make everything at the same time. *Also, it acquires companies from other countries to import at international market. *Its mascot, Billiam Hawk is inspired by Disney's Mickey Mouse and Warner Bros' Bugs Bunny. Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:GMAT Category:American companies